Reunion
by lord2HH
Summary: Nico finally had a free time and decided to take a walk however she didn't expected to see someone.
Time sure flies fast for some people. However for Nico, she felt time was very long for her. After graduation, she went to college nearby from her apartment to further her education. She went with her two best friends who helped her with her studies. It's really been busy for her with loads of assignments and tests which made a bit of a pressure on this petite girl. Despite all that she carried on for the sake of her ambition on becoming of a successful lawyer.

For once she had no assignments or upcoming tests it gave her time for break from all those work. She decided to go out to the shopping mall to relax her mind. 2 years had passed from her graduation and she was missing her time with her 9 friends in high school. Not like they didn't texted or called each other it's just didn't felt like before.

She shook her head furiously thinking on negative stuff was not a way to relax for this rare occasion. She just smiled and walked in slow a pace taking her time. She went to the clothing and accessories areas for almost like 3 or 4 hours. Felt tired and thirsty she went to a café counter to order a cold refreshing strawberry milk juice.

Once bought the drink she took a sip while walking through the shopping mall's ground floor aimlessly not knowing where to go next. She bumped a person and fell backwards, landed on the cold tile floor. Luckily her drink was still on her grasp. Nico scolded the person for not watching where she was going but the person retorted back to Nico. This shocked Nico and takes a good look the person's face. She knew very well who this person was and it was her favorite tsundere junior, Nishikino Maki.

Both of them were surprised and happy at the same time. However their happy reunion was cut short due to Maki's angriness because her music sheets were all over the place. Nico just smile embarrassedly and helped her collecting the sheets. While collecting it Nico noticed Maki's appearance changes a bit. Her red hair were tied to a low ponytail indicating it's gotten long, her face look matured yet pretty and wearing a green tie, a third year. Maki had also grown taller than before showing her long sexy legs. She stared at Maki so long making Maki blushing and asked her why she stared at her. Nico just simply answered, how much she had become more pretty. This immediately made Maki's face turn red like tomato.

Nico laughed and kept teasing her until Maki urged her to stop before she fainted of embarrassment. Maki also tell Nico that she changes as well. Nico no longer wore her twin tail but just simple straight hair and that was beautiful. Nico now wore spectacles and shows more maturity than her. She had gotten taller for only few inches but still counts. Which she got a pinch on her cheeks for that from Nico. Nico was surprised as the ever stubborn Maki praises her and it's really rare. Nico noted herself that Maki had grown to be bit more open with other people.

Finally finished collecting all the sheets, Nico offered Maki to walk her home. Maki declined but Nico insisted, saying it's the duty for an upperclassman to take care of its juniors. Maki scoffed at it and got another pinch on her cheeks again. Both of them shared stories how their lives were, they giggled and bickered along the way. Then they stopped at the familiar park they used to hang out with the rest of Muse. At last they arrived to Maki's huge mansion and it's hardly to miss this area.

As Nico wanted to bid her good bye, Maki suddenly told Nico that she will definitely catch up to her. Nico was stunned at this sudden declaration but a smile form on her face. Both of them actually realised their feelings with each other however due to how hard and limited time,they had to store this for a while. Once things were clear for them, they will definitely settle it for once and all.

"Of course I will wait for you Maki-chan, after all I am your no.1 idol in the universe!"

* * *

A/N Hye guys I am a new writer and its my first fanfic ever. Sorry it's short..

English is not my first language so do tell me if there is anything to improve and any advice, I will appreciate it thank you.


End file.
